Dreams? Dreams Don't Come True!
by Level1 CSI Stoaks
Summary: Aelita is missing so Yumi and Odd are stuck on Lyoko Elrich sends a strange note and is no where to be found. XANA is at it again but this time found out how to attack anything he wants including People. ulrYum
1. Some Note

Broken Hearts

Some Note

_Dear Yumi,  
  
Please meet me near the factory tonight at 10 Pm. I need to tell you something urgent!  
**From,  
Elrich  
**_  
"I wonder why Elrich wants to meet me near the factory he sees me everyday." Yumi told Odd and Jeremy showing them the note, "Should we be worried?" She started to blush, "He sees me even more since I moved into the dorms."  
  
"It's nothing Yumi you shouldn't worry so much!" Odd laughed, "Elrich just has something to tell you." Jeremy just started to laugh and couldn't be bothered with helping Yumi.  
  
"Jeremy, it's XANA he's awake!" Aelita cried, "You need to come quick!"  
  
"Ok, Aelita I'll call Elrich meanwhile I'll send Yumi and Odd over there." Everyone started to head for the factory, "Erich, pick up your phone!" After Jeremy yelled for five minutes with no luck, "He's not there you'll have to go with out him for now ok?"  
  
"Fine" Yumi replied as she headed for the scanners pulling on Odds arm.  
  
"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Virtualization" Jeremy called over the speaker, "Did you get there ok?"  
  
"Yes" Odd replied as he started to look for Aelita, "But I can't find Aelita."  
  
"Me either. This is odd Jeremy did you virtualized us the right location?" Yumi asked.  
  
A/N sorry it's short but I will make them longer further into the story.


	2. Aelita's Missing?

Peoples who correct BHS's blechy speeling: Thanks

How Could Aelita be Missing?  
  
"Yes I did Yumi. And Aelita should be right in front of you! She shows up on the screen." Jeremy replied starting to get worried, "It say's that there are three blocks with you too."  
  
"Well there's not so what are we supposed to do? XANA must have kidnapped Aelita and forced her in to telling us he's awake again so we would get stuck here. Because with out Aelita we're stuck here until we find her." Yumi told everyone, "If Ulrich shows up make sure he doesn't come to Lyoko by any means!"  
  
"But, there are no activated towers. Anywhere around here, no pulsations ether " Odd interrupted looking around Lyoko, "How are we supposed to get back because the only way we get back is Aelita deactivating a tower or running out of life points."  
  
"We don't we can't attack each other because we could be lost in Cyberspace forever, we don't know what XANA has planned!" Yumi yelled as she slapped Odd across the face.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Odd yelled back  
  
"For your stupid idea to devirtualize each other!"  
  
"Guys quit fighting and FIND AELITA!" Jeremy yelled, "NOW!"


	3. Friends can hate each other

Friends Can Hate Each Other  
  
"Jeremy! Listen to me what ever XANA has planned he wants us to look for Aelita so he could have a chance to kill us off!" Yumi yelled at Jeremy  
  
"Well yelling at me isn't going to help either!" Jeremy yelled back, bing, bing, bing, "Ulrich called"  
  
"Jeremy where are you?" Ulrich yelled, "The teachers are all over me trying to find you, Odd, and Yumi!"  
  
"Factory, XANA kidnapped Aelita so Odd, & Yumi are stuck on Lyoko, the readings are off, and XANA apparently is trying to make us hate each other!"  
  
"Alright fine but find her soon! And get your butts back here!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"Yumi, Odd hurry and find Aelita! Ulrich needs our help at the school."  
  
"Well, you make it seem like we're not trying to find her, Jeremy I don't see you doing anything! You never help us at all we have to do it on our own!" Yumi screamed as loud as she could.  
  
After Yumi's explosion Odd suddenly fell down, "Flash vision. Yumi and I get on each other's nerves so much we push each other into a virtual pit."  
  
"What? We would do something that stupid?" Yumi replied, "Really or are you just trying to stop the yelling?"  
  
"Wanna test falling into the pit then?" Odd yelled back at her pushing her closer to a near by pit and tripped to where they both almost fell in before Yumi grabbed the cliff.  
  
"YUMI, ODD HANG ON!"  
  
"What do you think we're doing?"  
  
Jeremy called Ulrich again "Ulrich, please come to the factory Yumi and Odd are hanging on to the side of a virtual pit hurry!"  
  
"What how could you let this happen Jeremy, you idiot! I'm coming!" Ulrich started to run for the factory as & soon as he got of school grounds he noticed he was the only thing moving, "XANA, you've really done it this time" He ran faster so he could fix this idiotic stunt.  
  
He got in to the factory went up the elevator told Jeremy he was there and got in to the scanner, "Hurry!"   
"Jeremy hurry!" Yumi yelled, "I'm slipping!"  
  
"Hold on just a bit longer."  
  
"YUMI" Ulrich called, "Grab on" he put his arm out for Yumi to grab, "Hold on Odd!"  
  
As soon as Ulrich pulled them up Yumi yelled, "Blocks! Behind you Ulrich" 


	4. Permanantly Deactivated

"What?" Odd and Jeremy yelled at the same time  
  
"There arn't any blocks Yumi!" Odd continued  
  
"I see them" Ulrick replied as he ran to the blocks and they shot him down  
  
"Ulrick!" Everyone screamed as Ulrick was, hopefuly, devirtualized  
  
Five minutes later Jeremey franticly told them, "Ulrick isn't back yet XANA has everything planned out perfectly. And I found the activated tower."  
  
"Well that does a lot of good!" Yumi screamed with tears running down her pale face, "With out Aelita we can't deactivate the stupid tower! This is all your fault if you hadn't brought us to Lyoko in the first place!"  
  
**:FLASHBACK:**  
  
"Guys guess what I found this weekend." Jeremey told his friends, "I bet no one has seen it before!"  
  
"Is it a computer like thing?" Yumi laughed  
  
"Sorta, it is a virtual world! With a virtual girl named Aelita!" Jeremey replied, his friends laughed, "Yumi, Ulrick please meet Aelita." He had pulled all the information of Lyoko on to his laptop  
  
"Hello." Aelita called out from the labtop, "Jeremey who are these people? Are they going to help us destoy XANA?"  
  
"I hope so. These are my friends Yumi, and Ulrick"  
  
"Well bring them on over, XANA has an activated tower, we can pull out some practice!"  
  
"Ready guys?" After Yumi and Ulrick had created their virtual people they left for the scanners 'Virtualization lines'  
  
"Wow."  
  
**:END:  
**  
"Now Ulrick is gone because you made us come to save wonderful Aelita!"  
  
"Calm down Yumi, once we deactivate the tower, Ulrick will come back!" Odd tryed to comfert his dear friend, "Jeremey didn't tell anyone but he finished three copies of the materialization program."  
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"  
  
"I was just trying to make Yumi feel better, but you did?"  
  
"Yes" Jeremey replied, "Was going to be prepared just in case, something like this happened"  
  
Well? Ok

1. Odd came after the first several virtualization thing in this story

2.bwahahaha

3.I don't like Ulrick so he may not come back

4. (_Yumi voice)_ Next time on Shattered Hearts:  
Ulrick has been permanetly devirtualized,and I have to deal with both problems of Aelita and Ulrick, XANA has been playing eye tricks, could Ulrick still be on Lyoko? See you soon!


	5. Kioko?

"Yumi stop!" Odd screamed as Yumi threw her fan at him, "What the Fucking Hell are you doing?"  
  
"I hate everything! You, Jeremey, and most of all Lyoko! You deserve the same fate as Ulrick!"  
  
:Flash Back:  
  
"Welcome to Lyoko." a female's voice called from behind one of the rocks, "Hurry we need to find an activated tower, before.. too late. You need to destroy those creatures, there" Yumi and Ulrick both went in for the kill, Yumi missed, but Ulrick hit right on target., "Great job!" Aelita called as she ran for the tower.  
  
"Return to the past now"  
  
:End:  
  
"Yumi, shut up!" Jeremey yelled, "Come on you have to find Aelita!"  
  
"JEREMEY, YOU SHUT UP! YOUR FRIEND THAT BELONGS ON EARTH IS MISSING, PERMANANTLY DEAVTIVATED AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS A DIGITAL GIRL WHO YOU HAVE ANLY SEEN IN REAL LIFE ONCE! SHE MAY SEEM LIKE A GREAT PERSON BUT WHO DOES ALL THE WORK HERE? SHE JUST HIDES AND ODD ULRICK AND I FIGHT HER BATTLE! IF WE HAD NEVER COME HERE XANA WOULDN'T ATTACK OR AT LEAST THE ATTACKS WOULDN'T BE NOTICEABLE!" Yumi screamed at the top of her lungs throwing another attack at Odd, this time hitting the target  
  
"YUMI!" Odd yelled, "Just because Ulrick has been deactivated doesn't mean the end of the world."  
  
"Hello, bad time?" I female voice called out behind Yumi  
  
"No, Aelita." Yumi turned around, "You're not Aelita!"  
  
"I know, I'm her sister, Kioko" The strange girl replied, she had a flowing tail, and two dog ears on her head, and an outfit almost identical to Aelita's only it was blue and red  
  
"Why didn't Aelita tell us about you?" Odd asked seeing that Yumi was about to attack Kioko, "You see after two years of fighting XANA you can't be to careful"  
  
"XANA is my fault, one day a man named Zim M'ature materialized me, and left me in the factory I was tinkering trying to materialize Aelita and created XANA. I've been hiding in the polar region ever since Zim revirtualized me and made the change permanant, until three boys and a girl came to free me" Kioko babbled, "I know were Aelita is too."  
  
"Yumi? should we trust her" Odd whispered  
  
"Hello!" Kioko pointed toward her ears, "Not just cuz they look cute"  
  
"Crap" Odd replied intelligently,  
  
"Would you trust me if I brought Ulrick as you call him back?" Kioko moved toward a void  
  
"Sure. Is it possible?"  
  
"Of cource don't follow me though" She fliped off the edge of the void  
  
"What a moron." Jeremey blinked, "Yes you can bring our friend back by jumping off a void. STUPID!"  
  
"Me?" Kioko stould on the other side with Ulrick next to her, "Actually I think I'm quite bright"  
  
"Kioko?" Aelita ran up  
  
"After affect...."  
  
Ulrick moved in front of Kioko with his weapons drawn, Kioko just laughed evily  
  
"Aelita you know her?"  
  
"Yes, she is my sister, but if she saves a life she and the life become evil until the tower is deactivated, or both are destroyed." Ulrick started to run around Odd, "But there is no activated tower for three regions, we'll have to leave them here. Until we can deactivate it"  
  
**_Next time on Shattered Hearts _**

**_Aelita voice_**

**_ My sister, Kioko has saved Ulrick's life but the after affect is that Ulrick and Kioko are evil until the tower is deactivated. Yumi Odd and I must travel to the Polar Region from the Desert Region. Is it possible to travel there with out being killed by Ulrick or Kioko? See nextime on Shattered Hearts!_**


	6. Reveiw replys 54 words of story

**_Ok Hikaru, Powerof1P3PadfootsGrl, Lit Lyoko the 2nd, hida, Anime Chicka 901, john, Eilian Ross, Yumi-Code-Lyoko, Blood Vampire, Kaoru-Kamiya311, BeachGirlie, CodeLyokoFAn4Ever, and Lil Angelic Baby. I know some of you reveiwed for 1-4 but here are your replies.  
Lil Angelic Baby: You did reveiw for chappie 1 but I have been to lazy to reply thanx for your kind words I don't have much time to write but I am on here often, school has really put a damper on my love of writing I hate HAVING to write so Much _**

**_CodeLyokoFAn4Ever: Yeah thanks for the spelling correction I am a sucktastic speller _**

**_BeachGirlie: Same as CLF4E _**

**_Kaoru-Kamiya311: Thanx _**

**_Blood Vampire:I really like writing suspence but I am trying to write longer chappies but school keeps me from it _**

**_Yumi-Code-Lyoko: Thanx you sound so much like my younger sister, she loves reading what I write though I usualy have to read it to her so I can scan my language.  
_**

**_Eilian Ross: I update as often as I can _**

**_john: 1 that's my uncles name good choice, 2 he he speeling attacs again.  
Anime Chicka 901: Yes I shall try making them longer but I shan't have much time anymore _**

**_Hikaru: I try to update, And I think I will bring Ulrick back just for laughs _**

**_Powerof1P3PadfootsGrl:Thanx, updating once again is hard anymore _**

**_Lit Lyoko the 2nd: I dunno I just never liked him he likes an older woman he seems rude alot and always sides with Yumi, she needs to tell him to bug off! Though she likes him she needs to find a man her age or at least an older man.  
_**

**_hida: Romance got it!_**  
  
"No! We can't just leave them here!" Yumi screamed jumping in front of Odd so Ulrick couldn't triangulate. "Ulrick stop! Aelita and Odd you go a head"  
  
As soon as they were gonr she started to try to break through Ulrick's sad second personality, "Ulrick I know you're in there, please wake up."  
-  
I know there wasn't much in it but I had to write some thing


End file.
